mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight Runway
Starlight Runway '''is the 15th and final main level of Super Mario Star Road. This is a monster of a level, due to its sheer size. This level takes advantage of the space by making you travel all over the place. The theme of the level is an outerspace base/airport with a bunch of different gimmicks and trials Mario must go through. The entrance to the level is in the UFO on the Star Road. There is also another new customer enemy type which only appears in this stage, which takes the appearance of a wooden robot thing. Its characteristics are glitchy, as sometimes it does damage when it runs into you or just pushes you, as well as it being climbable. The movement is similar to a Chuckya, as it spins and then charges(though this enemy isn't limited to going straight). Athough it seems like a block with Chuckya behavior, it's actually a block with Tweester behavior. Notable Features include: The Space Ship and Rocket Ship, the Giant Lightbulb, the Star Road, the turret, as well as the various engine rooms and satellite dishes. Levels '''Star 1: Follow the Glittering Path Mario starts on the end of a gigantic runway in front of a scuttlebug and one of the new Wooden Robot enemies as well as a ton of buildings and features. If Mario looks up, he can see a small part of the Glittering Path he must reach as well as gain a knowledge of how big the stage actually is. Mario must make his way to the building on the other side of the runway with large steps and ladders (which Mario can not climb). Start climbing the giant tower, avoiding the Chuckyas, then climb some blocks to reach the summit of the tower. On top of this tower there is a Rocket Ship and the start to the path. Do NOT go under the rocket as there is a notorious Wooden Robot enemy which can push you out of bounds. Now, Mario must start to climb the star road, though there are a plethora of obstacles to avoid, the main one being Big Steeles that spawn near the top as well as some Snufits. At the top, there is a giant satellite, which Mario must cross to reach another pathway full of obstacles. These include Kuromanes and spinning and moving platforms. At the top of this is another star road with more Snufits. The last part of the path which leads to the star makes Mario do a very precise triple jump up a steep slope. Also, remember that falling off at any time will make you have to redo the whole thing over. Star 2: Climb Through the Machinery This star is similar to the first as Mario must follow a straighfoward path through many trials, though instead of the star being high above the level, this star is down under the level. Go towards the same building you climbed for Star 1, but instead of climbing it, enter the building through the door. Follow the path around the giant light bulb, and enter the next passageway. This will lead to a pole which leads to the inner workings of the stage. Down here there are a ton of different moving platforms. Jump on the black and white platforms using the other platforms which expand and deflate, avoiding the Snufits. This will lead to a metal door. In this room there is a pool of toxic quicksand with a couple of platforms and Wooden Robots, which you must jump of to cross the gap. The next room contains pipes which go into the wall then pump out. To avoid these only walk in front of them after them pulling pump out. Entering the next door leads to a room with a bunch of big grey spinning platforms along with the star. Follow this path (falling is not dangerous, and there are some Goombas if you take fall damage), to reach the final two, which Mario must jump on, then Wall Kick to get to the platform above. Star 3: Shutdown the Handroid Reenter the building that lead to Star 2, and get to the pole that lead to the machinery. Now instead of going towards the black and white blocks, instead go towards blue path with the accordion platforms. On top of the "maze" there is a steel door which leads to room full of grey platforms with streaks of yellow across the top. Avoiding the Snufits, Mario must cross these platforms, using Wall Jumps to get to the next area which contains a horizontal ladder. This leads to a weird looking dark platform in the middle. If you jump on it, you find out it is actually Eyerok, or Handroid in this case. Eyerok is identical from Super Mario 64 except you cant see when its eye is actually open (though it should be obvious). Punch the red dot of the hand which is on the ground that is standing upright and alternate. Star 4: Aim the Turret This is a very tedious and long mission due to all the running Mario must do. The objective of this mission is to use the turret's cannon to shoot through the 5 rings located in the sky. Mario must head to the turret which is located diectly to the left of the start. In order to reach the top, Mario must climb some block and avoid the Chuckya. You should probably kill it since you will do repeating this quite a lot. Hit the purple switch on top of the turret to spawn blocks that lead to the cannons. It may not look it, but Mario can jump into either one, which acts like a normal cannon. Mario must go through all 5 rings for the star to appear. The star spawns on top of the turret. Star 5: Red Coins in the Crater In this stage Mario must locate the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # In a Satellite Dish behind the start (soft locking on this surface has occurred, so don't jump too high). # On top of the glass observatory # In a crater near the Ship # On the boxes leading to the cannon/turret # On top of the ship # End of the path near the giant Light bulb # Under the Rocket Ship (Beware the Wooden Robot thing can softlock you against the wall or push you out of the stage, so get this coin QUICK) # On a floating rock some ways up the Glittering Path When Mario collects all 8 coins, the stars appear in a crater at the bottom of the stage. Star 6: In the Cage You probably noticed the cage with the star in it during Stars 2 and 3. The warp pipe to reach it is actually in the room with the green pillars right before entering the machinery. It is located on top of one of the said pillars. There is also a grey pushable blocks which Mario can use to gain some height. However, Mario can also just jump to the top normally or use the Wooden Robot thing to do the same. Enemies * Wooden Robot (Custom) * Scuttlebugs * Goomba * Snufit * Bob-Omb * Chuckya * Big Steele * Amp * Kuromane Category:Level Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:Super Mario Star Road Location Category:Factory Category:Outer Space Category:Music-Mario Galaxy Category:Location